bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Inaba City
| image = | english =Inaba City | kanji =稲羽市 | type =City | location = , , | owner = | primary function = | debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | tblColour =#ED9121; | textColour =white }} Inaba City (稲羽市 (いなばし), Inaba-shi; Lit. "Leaves of the Rice Plant City") is a large settlement in the , located within , of Western . Overview Inaba is home to the Kiseki and Hoshi families. It is a large city boasting the second largest population in the Tottori area at 184,563 living inhabitants. It sits at the foot of multiple mountains and is bordered by the . Inaba has an unusual relationship with regarding its protection, while it is under the jurisdiction of the 's as District 3688, it has not been given a protector in some time, this is a result of the Quincy families residing there, forcing the Shinigami to abandon the city while evaluating the next course of action. It is instead protected by Kaede Kiseki and Haiiro Hoshi, a pair of Sternritter that reside in the area. History Inaba had its beginnings as a village of relative unimportance, founded by a small gathering of fishermen and farmers in . The village grew, slowly but steadily over the years, falling into the care of the during the . Rice fields and a good source of fish was paid as tribute to the daimyō of the region, though the war largely avoided Inaba as it had limited strategic value outside of naval ventures, and it lacked a harbor of its own with which to hold proper warships. The only thing that changed for the village was who recieved their produce, switching hands from the Mōri to once he sweeped through the country, and eventually to following Nobunaga's death. Under Toyotomi the village would see massive growth and expansion, the unifier of Japan seeing the village as a ripe location for a port with which to aid in building a sizable fleet for his ill-fated in . This expansion brought a variety of craftsmen to the village during its transformation, many of them eventually settling down there giving it access to further expansion on its own once the war effort had passed. With a larger population and greater economic options, the village would continue to grow into the modern day as it became the second most populous city in its part of Japan. Geography of Inaba Trivia *The city is based upon the town of Inaba from . In addition to the city itself, many of the locations within are named after various series: **Jōki (上機) means "The Best Ability That Can Attain Higher Perception" and is taken from Nagatenjouki Academy in . The image used to represent it is also from the series as A Certain High School. **Musō (無双) meaning "Unrivalled" is taken from the franchise, which is known as Shin Sangokumusō (真・三國無双, True ・ Three Kingdoms Unrivalled) in Japan. **Maken (魔剣) which means "Demon Sword" is named in reference to Ragnarok, a Demon Sword from . **Rokotsu (魔剣) is named after Rokotsu Pass, a fictional location in where the game takes place. Category:Locations